worldbuilding_team3fandomcom-20200214-history
Flora
Flora The flora is quite small as the space to grow is limited and the dirt quite rocky which allow only a few species to survive. Some species are more recent due to the creation of the lakes by the folk to nourish itself. = Comestible or not = 20 species 5 tree and bushes species · THE NEDDUMYAN is a tree which height is between 4 and 5m high and 2m large. It provides large branches on which a person can walk and climb from branch to branch to reach its fruits. It has large and sturdy leaves (between 10 to 20 cm large and 0.5cm thick) which are green with carmine ribbing. Those trees can live up 100 years when they’re not cut beforehand for their really hard wood. They grow on the 1st platform because they a lot of sun to grow tastier and more nutritious fruits. Its bark is a bright red brown shade which go darker when the tree gets older to finish on a dark brown shade when tree dies. Its sap is thick and of a carmine color which the tree this reddish color. Its leaves are round with a little spike on the extremity. This tree produces big fruit clusters of round red fruits called neddumyas. 20 to 35 cm big. These have a thin smooth skin a bit translucent, they are sweet and quite acid. It’s the favorite tree of the small monkeys and the incarnats. · The ISHERAN is a small tree growing just about anywhere in the crater and on its sides. It is 180 cm high maximum and about 60cm large. It has medium dark blue leaves with lighter blue ribbing. These trees live between 20 to 30 years and have a rather soft wood which can be used for sculpture carving. As they grow everywhere and don’t need that much light, we can find it in the gardens on all the platforms. Its bark is of a dark purple shade and gets lighter to its top. Its sap is liquid and translucent, its leaves are small and spiky. The fruit these trees produce is small and of a pyramidal shape, it is called Ishe. They are quite bitter but still sweet. They are used in the traditional cooking of the folk as a thick paste for sides dishes and dessert. Multiple animals eat its fruits. · The SUN MARYUL is a small bush with spikes on its branches and small dark leaves. It produces little green berries called maryul berries, very sweet with small black seeds. It grows on the sides of the volcano crater and on the cornice overlooking it in the rocky areas. The birds of the crater adore it. · A gigantic tree nicknamed “MOTHER NATURE” by the folk, composing the structure of the city in the crater. its large hollow trunk sees a spiral staircase unfold on the inner walls of the latter and these large branches unfolding in a circle around the trunk support the different platforms. Its branches are a very strong braiding complex. In the center of the hollow trunk is a freight elevator that serves each platform in a handful of seconds and large pipes carrying water back to the first platform. Its leaves are 5m large that never dry, many small rodents make their nests in these curved leaves. The roots of the tree get deep in the mines and create archways that supports the galleries. The bark is veined with phosphorescent sap that shines in the night and emits enough light to illuminate the city and mines. · A big bush with small thin leaves and black bark. Its leaves are green and really tasty when boiled and infused. It is a common drink among the folk. It also produces a dozen of clusters of small red and bumpy fruits per bush which are poisonous, but when correctly boiled can be used as a dye for textiles. 10 plants species (5 aquatics -> algae; 5 terrestrials) · ADEMONIA is an aquatic flower growing in the depth of the cave’s lake on the corals. It has large petals arrange in a dozen layers from a vivid pink to a dark purple. It used by the smallest fishes to hide and rest themselves. To this day no one has been capable to explain how this plant reproduce itself and how does it grow as it has a defense mechanism that makes the flower close its petals and gets very small. It also immediately dies when out the specific water of the cave’s lake. · CORALS are a living organism shaped like a stone with sharp edges. Its color varies on a large range going from light green to a deep citrus yellow. The corals live usually at the bottom of the lakes, but some reach the middle of the lakes depth. The darker corals live in the cave’s lake as the the lighter ones live in the 1st platform’s lake. Its weird shapes creating some cavity, arches and small platforms it shelters all the different types of living forms. · PLANKTONS are very tiny living organism nourishing themselves from the pollution and some algae bits floating around in the water. It is the principal source of food for the small fishes and the chinooks. · AKAIRAN are some small algae living in the deepest part of the 1st platform’s lake. It is a red almost brown alga eaten by the aquatic duck. It long and it flows with the current in ballet of fine lines. This alga, when dry, is strong and elastic so it can be used as a construction material. · REINIGEN is an alga living only in the cave’s lake which nourishes itself from pollution and help to clean the water before it is send back up in the platforms. It is a pure white alga that shines in the dark and light up the lake from the inside. It lives on all the walls of the lake. · LICHEN is a tiny plant growing on the rocks on the side of the crater. Its color varies between deep green, yellows and whites and its small leaves are wavy. · GRASS is growing everywhere in the crater. It is a plant that doesn’t need that much light or water. The mammals eat it. It is a long, slightly flattened stem. · NETEL is a medicinal plant used as a medication for headaches and stomach aches. It is a plant with large, saw-toothed leaves which rear face is covered with stinging liquid. It can only be used boiled in infusions to sooth the pain. · IVY HOLLOW is a very bright green climbing plant that can be found everywhere. Very tenacious plant that sticks to every surface it encounters, it is very difficult to get rid of it. It particularly likes the sunny areas of the 2nd platform and likes to climb all over the houses. It has leaves with three pointy ends, ribbed with blue sap veins. It grows in very long stems with at least 100 leaves on each stem. It also has small pink flowers hiding under some of the leaves. · MOSS is a small clustery plant growing in the moistly and shadowy areas. It varies from dark green to very light almost white green. When moss is growing somewhere it means that water’s flowing near, useful during dry period of time. 5 espèces de fleurs · SIYANSCRI is a golden flower growing on small bushes with royal blue leaves. The flower has small round petals and long stamens ended with a small white ball and it is used as a medication for teeth pains and problems as it heals infections and small cuts. · VALERYANA, nicknamed as the Bobcat-Muzzle, it is a medicinal herb, used by the folk as an antiseptic and anesthetic. It is grounded and used as a thick, sticky paste and has a sour taste. It makes big conical clusters of brightly colored flowers on long round stems. It can reach a height of 1m. It also has big pointy leaves wrapped around the stem, there is usually two leaves per stem. It is rarely used as decorative flower because of its tendency to have a very sweet and disgusting smell. It can only be found in the cave near the lake. · FELIX PRILIQA is a splendid flower with big petals of a bright alizarin red with some lighter petals here and there, all dotted with black dots on the extremity of the petal. It has bright orange stamens with a little black sphere on top. Its leaves and stems are black with golden ribbing. It is foraged by the apinaes. This is a very prized flower because of its bright and cheerful colors and its sweet citrusy smell. · MEADOW FLOWER is a small colorful flower growing between the rocks of the sides of the volcano. It is very fragile and can’t be picked up because it dies in a few hours. It is foraged by the apinaes. Eatable plants that are harvested 2 types of cereals: · A small dark cereal very nutritious which grows on thick stems in clusters. It is harvested every two seasons in the summer and the excess is stocked in a grain. It is reduced in powder to use it in different meals and preparations. It is a base ingredient of the folk food. · A very old cereal, the first the folk has ever harvested, which has a pale red color and is very sweet when boiled. It is also harvested every two seasons but, in the winter, instead of the summer. 5 types of vegetables: · UNDYNN is a round shaped vegetables growing in the ground which does not allow him to get any sunlight and make its skin and flesh transparent. The only colored thing are its seeds which are black. It is between 10 and 20 cm big. It is a bitter vegetable when raw and more acid when cooked. · EOCADOES is a vegetable of elongated shape with a soft white flesh and a green ribbed skin. It is up to 15 cm big. It grows out of the dirt, 20 cm above the ground on strong stems with small green pointy leaves very tasty used for drinks. This vegetable can be eaten raw or boiled. · STRAREL is a leafy vegetable as it is composed of a succession of many dark green to blueish green leaves in a pyramidal shape. It is used for entries and sometimes main dishes but always raw. · OSTEARN is a kind of strarel that can be cooked, and which leaves are pale blue. · IALUS is small quite round vegetable growing on small trees. Its skin is black or dark green and its flesh is pale green ribbed with a darker green. It has a big kernel in the center. It is eaten raw. It is between 5 to 9 cm long.